


Lurkers Support Him In Email

by ciaan



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mysterious Messages, Stalkery Stalkers Who Stalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim receives another mysterious email.</p><p>(The first DCU comicsverse ficlet I wrote, back in October 2010, based on some of my thoughts about transitioning from Smallville fandom to DCU fandom and the different themes found in fic for the two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurkers Support Him In Email

When Tim returned to his room in the Tower after making out with Kon - **making out** with **Kon** \- he found that he had received a mysterious email.

_As we share certain interests and, I think, an analytical bent, you might find these experimental data intriguing..._

The email went on to detail many uses for Kryptonian powers as erotic aides and ways to neutralize the possible dangers of those powers during sex. Each power had its own section, the TTK section being left with _???_ only.

It was from a heavily anonymized source, the sender listed as unknown. Tim automatically started backtracking through the multiple layers of encryption.

It wasn't from Lois; it didn't sound like her and she would have just used her normal work address. Tim had occasionally squelched fleeting suspicions about Clark and Bruce, but again, it didn't sound like Bruce and he would have used one of his aliases. Now, Babs could and would anonymize it this well and had her omnipotent surveillance, but then the message would sound voyeuristic instead of participatory and would be even more complete. As he got deeper, Tim had the sudden thought that the other person with the knowledge and resources to do this encryption and the overarching interest in Superman was L--

Tim's fingers jerked away from the keyboard as if burned and he shoved his chair violently back from the desk. He squelched that thought. And squelched. And squelched. And didn't hack at the email any further.


End file.
